The Fairy Tail Mage in the World of Pokemon
by Raios Starlight
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Lucy finds herself in the world of Pokémon as a five year old! She is soon adopted by the Ketchum family and makes great friends with Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. Soon, she would start her journey to become the best Pokémon Master with Ash! Horrible summary, I know. The ratings may change later on
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I'm Raios Ryos! I'm a new writer, so please help me out! Anyways, this was just something that was lingering at the back of my mind, and I just had to write it down and try out the idea~ Anyways, hope you enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon.**

* * *

'It seemed like a simple mission. Just investigate the woods for any signs of suspicious behavior...now how did we get stuck fighting powerful dark mages?!' Lucy thought as she dodged a punch from one the mages. She thought back to when she had seen the request on the guild board.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was scanning the request board for a simple, but high paying mission to pay off her rent. She had stood there for a good five minutes, but hadn't found anything yet._

_Soon, Mira called her over. "Ah, Lucy! I have a mission just for you~" _

_"Really?" Lucy asked as she took the paper handed to her. She scanned the paper carefully. _

**HELP NEEDED**

**Suspicious activity in surrounding woods. Please come and investigate.**

**Reward: 200,000J**

_"This is perfect!" Lucy exclaimed. "The reward is enough for my rent! I'll go ask the others now."_

_She headed over to the rest of her teammates. "Minna! I found us a mission to do~" she chirped._

_Erza took the request from her hands and read it. "Good job Lucy. This seems like an interesting mission." _

_She turned to Gray and Natsu and said, "Let's go on it tomorrow morning. We'll catch the train and then we'll arrive at the town. Meet at the train station at 10 o'clock sharp." _

_Soon, the members of Team Natsu departed to their homes to pack up._

_Flashback End_

They had arrived at the town and sought out the mayor. The mayor informed them of the dark mages. 30 minutes later, they were now fighting them. The fight had moved from the woods to the edge of the woods, near a beautiful lake.

Suddenly, ripples appeared on the lake. No one noticed, as they were too busy fighting. Lucy had just dodged a ball of shadows aimed at her. She was now closer than ever to the lake. 'Water...? That's it!' she thought. She pulled out a gold key, ready to summon Aqaurius.

Before she could summon her spirit, the water in the lake erupted, like a geyser. All mages stopped fighting and turned their attention to the lake. The water seemed to be swirling around something. It seemed like a portal of some sorts.

The mage Lucy was fighting took his chance and fired another ball of shadows at his opponent. Taken by surprise, the attack caused her to fly off her feet...and into the portal like circle in the lake. She yelped in surprise. The last thing Lucy saw were her friends running towards her, before she disappeared into the lake. Before she lost consciousness, she heard, "LUCYYYY!"

* * *

How was it guys? I hope it wasn't too horrible . Anyways, I'll try to update daily. Please read & review! I really need the help .


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! wow, 30 views already and a follower? I didn't expect that much from my first story...Thanks so much guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter for sure is going to be longer, I promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Pokémon to Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

'I hear voices...Wait what. Voices?!' Lucy thought, hearing voices around her, but refusing to open her eyes. She felt something very wrong though. She could barely feel her magic coursing through her body. After a while, she cracked open an eye, groaning. A boy with raven black hair and brown eyes filled her vision. She slowly opened her other eye and slowly sat up. She noticed a woman with red hair, an elderly man, and two little kids, one of them was the one she had seen earlier and a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Where am I...?" Lucy asked, immediately noticing how her voice sounded like when she was 5.

"Oh! You're finally awake! We found you near the Professor's lake in his corral. You're currently in Pallet Town," the woman explained in a motherly tone. "Do you have any relatives?"

Lucy thought hard about the question. She decided to just go with the one answer that was overused.

"Uhm, I don't remember anything except for my name and age..." she answered.

"That means...you must have amnesia... You could stay with us if you'd like. We won't mind! You could be part of our family too," the same woman offered.

Lucy contemplated the offer. 'I could stay here and find out what happened to me. Yeah great idea! Wait...where are my spirits?!' She inwardly panicked and reached for her key ring, mentally sighing once she felt her keys.

"Uhm, if you don't mind...I would love to stay!" Lucy smiled.

"Great! I'm Delia Ketchum. This is my son, Ash Satoshi Ketchum!" Delia introduced, nudging the raven haired boy. The boy smiled widely at her.

"I'm Professor Oak and this is my grandson Gary," the old man, now known as Professor Oak. The spiky haired boy smiled a bit at her.

"Hello! My name is Lucy and I'm 5 years old! Nice to meet you and thank you for taking me in!" Lucy said cheerily, giving them a charming smile. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying here for now, but I need to get back to Earthland though...' she thought. 'This is going to be a great new start!'

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be longer, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story in so long . please forgive me! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like the sotry so far ^^ School has been keeping me busy. Beginning of the school year and I'm hit with so much drama. I lost a really close friend of mines...I hope we could still be friends...**

**Enough of my sad life now! Let's go on to the story~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or Fairy Tail, sadly...**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's been 5 years since I got here. In those 5 years, I've learned many things. Some of the things I have learned here was creatures called Pokemon existed here. They were creatures that could use special attacks and stuff. Some of them are just so adorable! *O* I also discovered that I can't use my magic here…well, no. I can call upon my spirits here, but it's different than back in Earthland...

_-Flashback-_

_It had been a week since I've been teleported here. I had went into a meadow with beautiful sweet smelling flowers. Here, I decided to call on one of my spirits. I pulled out a golden key from my silver key ring._

_"Open! Gate of the lion! Loke!" I chanted, swiping the key. The key glowed a bit but...nothing happened, as I had expected. _

_'Hmm...at least it glowed...' I thought, studying Loke's key. 'Maybe I should pour more magic into the key. Yeah! Maybe that would work!'_

_I concentrated my magic into the key. At first, the key glowed a bit, but not so much. As more magic was being poured into the key, it began glowing brighter and brighter. I stopped concentrating my magic into the key when it was glowing very brightly. Right when I stopped, the key began changing shape. Soon, it turned into what I had learned was a pokeball, but it looked a bit different. Scratch that. It looked totally different than the standard pokeball! The whole pokeball was gold. A red band replaced the normal black band. There was a white center in the middle, like the rest of the pokeballs. Above the white center, the sign of Leo was engraved in red._

_"What should I do with it?...Oh! Ash said that trainers normally threw these and a pokemon would appear. He also said that you could just press the center button," I said to myself. "I'll just click it then."_

_I hesitantly pressed the center. The pokeball popped open and a golden light came out of the pokeball. A creature seemed to materialize from the light. When the creature materialized, it left a trail of stardust from where it had first popped out from the ball. I examined the pokemon. _

_It resembled a lion. It had an orange mane and a yellow body. There were yellow rings on the back of its legs. This pokemon also had a long tail that had a 4 pointed yellow star at the tip. It somehow reminded me of Loke..._

_"Loke...?" I asked carefully. _

_"Lucy?! Where are we? Why are you a little girl? Why am I like this?!" the creature, now named Loke, asked._

"_Calm down Loke! I was blasted into a portal when Team Natsu took a mission. The portal took me here to this world. Here, there are creatures called pokemon. You are currently a pokemon right now. I guess that explains your current appearance..." I explained. _

_Loke took a moment to let this sink in. "Well then...let's see if i could still use my magic though." _

_Loke took a stance and shouted, "Regulas Beam!" A beam of light shoot out of his mouth and hit done if the nearby brush, effectively burning them to a crisp. "Well, that's a good thing."_

_"Ash also mentioned that Pokemon had their own special powers and abilities. Why not try some of these powers out?" I suggested._

_Loke nodded and began concentrating. Soon, sparks began to crackle around him. He soon launched a powerful bolt of lightning towards a poor tree that happened to be standing in the way._

"_Well, looks like I can use lightning," Loke muttered as he examined his work. _

"_Cool! I think we should keep your magic a secret for now," I suggested. "I would be annoying having to explain why you have special powers."_

"_I agree. Let's call out the others now, shall we?" Loke said._

_=End of Flashback-_

My other celestial friends were turned into Pokemon as well. Aquarius is such a beautiful Pokemon! She still is same old Aquarius though….Life after that event has been pretty good. Ash and Delia are awesome people! Professor Oak and his grandson Gary are great people too! I had asked Professor Oak what kind of Pokemon Loke was. He said that it was called Luxray. They were found in the Sinnoh region. Since then, I have studied all the pokemon available at his ranch. So cute! w

Tomorrow is the day where I can start my adventure with Ash! I can't wait to see what starter Pokemon I can get. I just hope I won't be late in getting my Pokemon….I'm not a morning person after all….

* * *

**How was it? Awful right? Anyways, I would love it if you guys could help suggest Pokémon for Lucy to catch. You could suggest Pokémon for Ash to capture as well. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts on this story ^-^**

** buterflypuss: Yeah...I was quite disappointed with her reaction too...I just didn't know what else to write at the time . Thank you for your feedback :)**


End file.
